Currently, users of devices can send messages to one another using SMS messages. SMS is a text messaging service component of many devices, including mobile communication devices. SMS uses standardized communications protocols that allow the exchange of short text messages between the devices.
However, after a person sends a SMS message to another party, the person is unable to prove that the SMS message was sent and who the SMS message was sent to. Further, the person is unable to prove when the SMS message was sent, the contents of the SMS, and that the SMS message was delivered to the other party.